The present disclosure relates to the field of sports training devices employing nets.
Sports training devices often include nets that provide a target and ball-holder for an athlete to direct several balls while practicing from a location on a practice field. While net-holding devices are available in various configurations, most such devices cannot be easily adjusted for a particular practice configuration. Further, many portable net-holding devices are susceptible to tipping and/or translational movement due to repeated ball contact with the device.